A New Dawn
by Slash and Relena Andrews
Summary: A.U. Earth and its colonies are once again in war. The Gundams are long destroyed and Hiirou an Milliardo now pose the greatest threat to Earth ever...


A New Dawn

                Quatre Reberba Winner sat in the cockpit of one of his Magnac Corps's shuttles.  It had been a while since the old group had gotten together fully.  Rasid Kurama, his friend and guardian, sat in the seat next to him.  He was very stern as usual.  He looked at the monitors carefully.  "Mr. Quatre, we're approaching the colony.  Once we dock we'll have to make it quick before Hiirou's forces can arrive."

                Quatre only gave a slight nod.  He was very worried about this operation: retrieving munitions and Gundanium from one of the colonies, the one that Heavy Arms had been built at.  This was the last of six they had to visit and at two they had already been attacked.  War was not what had been expected after the decided peace between Earth and the Colonies, but some still wished to kill.  Quatre had always hated the fighting, he was more of a protector and had more recently joined the Preventers fully when Hiirou and Milliardo made their alliance and started the wars again.  War raged once more and little could be done, at least not until they returned to Earth.

                "Docking procedures have been complete." One of the men on the bridge spoke up.  Everyone was quick to disembark the large craft.  From the rear two Magnac mobile suits along with two Taurus and Serpents were deployed as defences.

                Quatre and Rasid ran down corridors until they found a transport vehicle that would do.  The others followed and they headed for where Trowa had told them to go.  Quatre already noticed the damaged Leos and Tauruses that had battled inside and out of the colony when White Fang took over.  The five colonies that had been occupied were all abandoned and sealed off during the White Fang conflict and had since remained so.

                The large green vehicle pulled up into a massive building.  The building was only a few stories tall, but the length and width would make it stand out for an aerial perspective.  This was where Trowa had sent them.  Heavy Arms was constructed here by the original Trowa Barton himself.  Here was also the place of his death and the birth of the Trowa Barton everyone knew today, the war hero who just wanted to be a circus clown.

                The gathering of parts and Gundanium began just like in all the other colonies.  There were backup parts for Heavy Arms everywhere.  Rasid figured that they had about 2/3 of the mobile suit sitting right there for them.  With some parts from Earth and whatever else they could gather, the Gundam could be rebuilt.  Sandrock, however, had been a different story.  There hadn't been much left for a reconstruction of it.  The parts used to modify it during the White Fang conflict had been taken from the colony.

                A crackle came in on the radio.  The voice was shaken and very worried.  Rasid knew who it was, since of course it was one of his own pilots.  Mobile suit carries had been spotted on course.  Rasid and Quatre quickly spread the word and everyone worked faster.  Their forces could only hold them off for so long.  A few trucks were loaded up and they headed for the shuttle quite recklessly because of their situation.

At another end of the colony a beam hit and cut through, slowly sucking the air from the colony.  Wreckage began to build up, but it wouldn't hold.  The group had to get out of there even faster now.  They risked losing their lives.  Finally they reached the hangar and drove into the shuttle.  It backed off and headed for the outer doorway.  The door before them suddenly became red and then flashed towards them in an explosion.  Chunks of metal clashed against the armoured plating of the hull and spilled into the hangar.  A Serpent Custom stood in the entrance before them.

Quatre smirked a little and fired the forward laser cannons and smashed down the acceleration.  The shuttle flew through the flames and into space, heading back for Earth.  The six mobile suits gave off their last rounds of fire and then followed.  They had to give cover fire, at least until they would get on board before re-entry.

A beam reached out from the battle and collided with metal.  The shuttle rocked and then started to drift and the lights went out; the only light now was from the battle, stars, and what reflected from the Earth.  A voice broke the silence inside the darkened cockpit, "They hit the main engines.  We're dead in the water."

Everyone was silent.  All the mobile suits were deployed and they had no weapons now.  A few more stray beams hit them, but the hull on the rest of their ship could withstand more than one lucky shot on the thrusters.  The ship shook again and this time sparks flew across the bridge.

Quatre's eyes widened when he saw the two green mobile suits, Virgo II's, approaching.  Those must been the drones sent to finish them off.  Behind them the battle still ranged, but their forces looked outnumbered.  Quatre shut his eyes after seeing the beam cannons power up.  This was his end.  At close range they'd cut right through and totally destroy their ship.

He heard the explosion, but nothing happened.  His eyes opened and he saw a black shuttle streak by and then head for the battle, deploying a few Serpents and Tauruses.  He could also see a barrage of missiles and another mobile suit, probably a Serpent, heading for the battle.  His life had been saved, but he wasn't fully sure by who yet.


End file.
